ironmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mark XI
|B2 = |B3 = }} |image = D786fc3f9681d2273951e7f994343c34.jpg |based = Tin Man Armor |appearances = Iron Man 3 |continuity = Marvel Cinematics Universe (Earth-199999) |creator = Tony Stark |user = Tony Stark |affiliations = Iron Legion Hall of Armors |markno = Mark XI |codename = None |class = Advanced Iron Man Suit |type = Base Model Redesign Stealth Armor Prototype |armorcolor = Red With Golden & Silver Plates |height = User's Height |status = Destroyed |color = #800517 |power = Vibranium Arc Reactor Mark II |equipment = Armor Gauntlet Armor Boots |systems = J.A.R.V.I.S. OS Status System Propulsion System |weapons = Repulsors (Repulsion Mark I) Unibeam (Chest Repulsor) Mini Missiles |composition = Gold-Titanium Plating |capabilities = Super Strength Stealth |specialfeats = Advanced Donning System |weightlvl = -- |strengthlvl = -- |predecessor = None (Base Version) |successor = Mark XV - Sneaky, Mark XVII - Heartbreaker |preceded = Mark X |followed = Mark XII }} The Mark XI (Mark 11), was the second Advanced Iron Man Suit, and was the eleventh suit created and built by Tony Stark, after the completion and successful tests on the Mark X, which was also an advanced Iron Man suit, as well as the first one built, sometime after the events of The Avengers. It was featured in the movie Iron Man 3, and made it's debut in the movie when Tony ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to initiate the "House Party Protocol", in which it was activated along with all the other suits to aid Tony in his battle against Aldrich Killian. Armor Design The Mark XI is the third armor to feature a new design on the face plate, as well as in it's overall body armor. It retains the famous red and gold color scheme like most of its predecessors. The Mark XI reuses the Mark VII's chest plate, shoulders and biceps. It also has a new design for the thighs. This design would later be re-used in the mark XVII, Mark XXVIII, Mark XXXV '''and '''Mark XXXVI. Armor Capabilities Stealth The Mark XI was built as a Base Model Redesign and a Prototype Stealth Armor. However, the suit's stealth capabilities are not as effective as its successor, the Mark 15. Super Strength This armor, just like most of Tony Stark's suits, greatly amplifies the user's strength during combat. Donning System The Mark XI, along with all the other newly built Mark suits, uses a more advanced technology that was based off on the Mark VII's technology, which is able to wrap itself around Tony's body, without the aid of robotic arms or any external mechanics. It can flexibly open itself to allow Tony to enter into the suit and automatically wrap itself around him, anywhere at anytime, much like the Mark XLII's technology and the other newly built Mark suits'. Armor Features The armor features a new design in the helmet and face plate. This new helmet design is in many new armors such as the Mark XVII, XXIV, and XXVIII. The Mark XI also has powerful thrusters equipped on it's back. The suit's footwork and leg supports are fitted with extra plates giving it tactical advantage and strength through flight. Weaponry Repulsors The Mark XI contains the standard and basic technology for the Repulsors and uses the Repulsion Mark I technology in it's Repulsors. It's Repulsors are powerful, just like the standards of a basic Repulsor. They are used for Flight Stabilization, and is commonly used a weapon. Unibeam The Mark XI has a standard circular-shaped Unibeam powered by the new Vibranium Arc Reactor Mark II. Mini Missiles Numerous miniature air-to-air missiles are housed in the shoulder pods, which are a part of the detachable backpack. The shoulder pods house miniature missiles and can fire up to 92 missiles at once. History Before Iron Man 3 'Iron Legion and Creation' Sometime after the Battle of New York, Tony, who was haunted by what happened in New York, got obsessed in making more Iron Man suits. One of them was the ' Mark XI, '''which' feature a new design on the face plate, as well as in it's overall body armor. '''Completion and Storage After creating the Marke XI suit, he kept it under his house in the place called the Hall of Armors, in where he kept all the other Mark suits that he had created one after the other except for the original 7 Mark Armors. After he was finished creating the Mark XI, he pursued to creating the next Mark suit, which was the Mark XII. Iron Man 3 'Malibu Raid' When Tony's Malibu Mansion was raided, and later destroyed, the Mark XI along with the rest of the Iron Legion were still stored safely within the Hall of Armors Extension, as it was left undamaged during the attack. The chamber was still intact, completely sealed, and concealed from view. This was part of Stark's plan, in which the Iron Legion was to be used later after he uncovered the truth behind the Mandarin and A.I.M. Activation of the "House Party Protocol" When Tony summons the Iron Legion to aid in the battle against Aldrich Killian and his Extremis Soldiers, the Mark XI is one of the suits that shows up. The Mark IX was activated by J.A.R.V.I.S. along with all the other armors in the basement of Tony Stark's Malibu Mansion, under the order of the House Party Protocol given out by Tony. It then flew out of the Hall of Armors and lead the way as it went towards the Roxxon Oil Rig together with all the other 34 armors. Arrival with the Iron Legion When the Iron Legion arrived, it surrounded the area with the other armors and waited for Tony's commands. It can be seen hovering with the other armors in the background, as the Extremis Soldiers stand surprised with the arrival of the Iron Legion. When Tony orders J.A.R.V.I.S. to "Target Extremis heat signatures. Disable with extreme prejudice.", J.A.R.V.I.S. responds by saying "Yes sir!", which echoes out through all of the suits, including the Mark XI. The armor then starts targeting and attacking the Extremis Soldiers. It fights them off during the ongoing battle with help of the other armors. The armor was presumed to have fought and killed several extremis soldiers during the fight, as it was one of the last 21 armors left standing and succeeded in eliminating the remaining extremis forces with the help of the other Iron Legion armors. The Mark XI then resumes to flying around the oil rig in the aftermath of the battle. "Clean Slate Protocol" The Mark XI was then detonated by J.A.R.V.I.S. for fireworks along with the other 20 armors, under the Tony's order of the "Clean Slate Protocol". This was to show Tony's devotion to his girlfriend, Pepper Potts. It was the 11th suit to detonate. Other Media Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Notes * There are no current notes available on this topic, as of the moment. Trivia * Some designs of this armor are featured in many of the succeeding armors, indicating that this was the first prototype armor to use the new design, before it was incorporated and perfected into the succeeding armors that uses it's design, such as the Mark XVII and the Mark XXIV. ** Such unique and new designs include the face mask and the helmet as well as some new elements and features in the design of it's body armor. Gallery Photo(122).JPG|The Mark XI's blueprints. Photo(64).jpg Photo(113).JPG Photo(621).JPG Mark 11.jpg Mark 11~01.jpg KGA10000.jpg iron-man-armors-12.jpg References * There are no References to display. External Links * * * ---- Category:Iron Legion Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Technology Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Advanced Iron Man Suits Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Marvel Universe Category:Earth-199999 Category:Armors Category:Earth-199999 Technology Category:Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Category:Clean Slate Protocol Category:Destroyed Armors Category:Prototype Suits